1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition which can be cured by irradiation of an active energy ray, such as UV-ray, electron beam, etc., particularly to an active energy ray curing type resin composition which is excellent in adhesion to substrates, such as glass, ceramics, plastic films, etc., chemical resistance and mechanical strength, and is capable of forming a pattern thereon. The active energy ray-curing resin composition is a resin composition which can be formed into a solid photosensitive sheet (dry film). Curing is effected specifically by irradiation of an active energy ray and subsequent heating.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, active energy ray curing resins have been frequently used as coating materials, inks, sealing materials, resist materials, and pattern forming materials. Active energy ray-curing resins as pattern forming materials have been used for preparation of printing plates at the initial stage, but they have been recently utilized also for construction materials for precise instruments such as inkjet recording heads as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 57-43876, in addition to having been utilized in electronic industries such as print wirings, integrated circuits, etc.
However, among the active energy ray-curing resins used for pattern formation heretofore known, particularly among those of dry film type, there has been no resin excellent in adhesion to substrates such as glass, ceramics or plastic films, etc. On the other hand, those which are known as photocurable type coating materials or adhesives to be used for glass, metals, ceramics, etc. are excellent in adhesion, but irradiation of a strong active energy ray or prolonged irradiation is required, and yet they generally do not have suitable properties for pattern formation. Thus, even if it was attempted to obtain a pattern by irradiating an active energy ray in a pattern by use of these materials and removing the non-exposed portion by development, it was impossible to obtain a pattern of high precision and high resolution.
As described above, in the prior art, there has been no material which is capable of forming a precise pattern with excellent adhesion on various substrates, and which pattern has also high durability as the construction material.